Bain à remous
by Callinice
Summary: Entre Eclipse et Breaking Dawn, juste avant son mariage, Bella a passé du temps à la villa des Cullen. Que s'y est il passé pour qu'elle accepte si facilement cette nouvelle voiture ? Un peu de piment sans trahir le réçit d'origine. Enjoy.
1. Bain à remous POV Bella

Bain à remous

Cette fiction est écrite comme j'aime les lire : se raccrochant à l'histoire d'origine, tous les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**POV Bella**

-C'est bon Alice, je crois que tu as assez ajusté cette robe…je n'oserai plus rien avaler jusqu'au mariage si tu continues à reprendre les coutures !

-C'est de ta faute, répondit aussitôt Alice, tu as encore perdu du poids depuis le dernier essayage ! Ce mariage sera parfait ou ne sera pas, et la robe fait partie du package, fais toi à l'idée !

-Ca va Alice…ne t'énerve pas, je suis seulement anxieuse, ne m'en veux pas, je lui parlais avec cette petite mine à laquelle je savais qu'elle ne résistait pas, me gardant bien de lui dire que la disparition de Jacob me rongeait de culpabilité, d'où mon absence d'appétit. Nous étions dans sa luxueuse salle de bains attenante à son dressing démesuré, je me perdis un instant dans mes pensées, oui l'absence de Jake me pesait, j'avais suffisamment retourné ce problème dans mon esprit pour en conclure que le sujet était clos, je devais me concentrer sur les évènements à venir, mon mariage, gloups, ma future transformation et surtout la période qui s'ensuivrait, j'appréhendais tant de ne pas être à la hauteur… Mes yeux se focalisèrent un instant sur sa baignoire, immense..et singulière.

-Alice ?

-Oui ? Elle semblait distraite, elle aussi.

-Elle est spéciale, ta baignoire…

-Oh, ça, c'est un Spa™ Jazz l'a fait installer après un voyage à New York l'hiver dernier, l'hôtel où nous étions descendus proposait une formule « cure thermale », nous en avons si bien profité que Jasper a décidé d'en acheter un dès notre retour. C'est génial, tu n'as qu'a essayer si tu veux. J'en ai fini avec toi, Jasper et moi partons chasser, Edward ne devait pas tarder, il était à Seattle, régler quelques affaires, cela ne t'ennuie pas de rester seule en attendant son retour ?

-Non bien sûr, merci Alice, je suis sûre que…j'allais dire cette épreuve mais me ravisais..ce mariage sera parfait, grâce à toi.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être le centre d'intérêt mais ici pense à Edward, les conventions comptent pour lui, ne lui gâche pas ce moment…

-Ne t'inquiète pas rétorquais-je aussitôt, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais souhaité, je ne gâcherai rien du tout, j'ai aussi de bonnes raisons de voir notre union s'officialiser… Evidemment Alice ne pouvait pas être au courant du marché qu'Edward et moi avions conclus, quoique, entre ces deux là la communication était particulière il se pourrait très bien…non impossible, Edward était trop prude pour laisser quiconque se douter de l'avancée de cet aspect de notre union, enfin, je l'espérais. Malgré moi, je rougis, Alice s'affairait à remettre ma robe dans sa housse, Jasper l'appela d'en bas,

-Alice ? Il n'eut pas besoin de crier, sa belle l'entendait aussi bien alors qu'il parlait normalement que s'il avait hurlé depuis le bas de l'escalier, mais ici même moi je perçu son appel car Alice avait déjà ouvert la porte de la salle de bain me laissant, toujours en petite tenue dans sa pièce d'eau digne d'une star hollywoodienne.

Je m'assis un instant, toujours à mes pensées contrariées, étais je effrayée ? Un peu sans doutes par la douleur dont j'avais déjà eu un avant goût deux ans plus tôt, mais surtout par cette période où je serais une créature incontrôlable, même si j'étais certaine que ma famille, ma nouvelle famille, les Cullen, serait là pour me guider et ne pas me laisser commettre d'exactions… quant à ceux que je laissais derrière moi eh bien…

-Bella ?

Lui avait bel et bien dû élever la voix pour que je l'entende d'ici, je lui criai à mon tour

-Ici, dans la salle de bains d'Alice !

Entrant dans la pièce toute carrelée de marbre rose, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire en me voyant assise là, en sous vêtements.

-Te voilà…il s'approcha de moi, déposant un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

-Alice vient de terminer notre séance d'essayage… Elle m'avait dit que tu ne tarderais pas, comme d'habitude elle ne s'est pas trompée.

Je lui rendis son baiser, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les laissant continuer le long de sa nuque, revenir sur ses épaules, dessiner le contour de sa musculature ferme, pour le moins. L'ébauche d'une idée germa dans mon esprit, je me repris et me retournai, à présent face au large miroir, j'entrepris de brosser mes cheveux, qui n'en avaient pas besoin, mais tenir mes mains occupées m'obligeait à me concentrer.

-Edward, lui dis je, il avait vraisemblablement été surpris par mon attitude, c'est habituellement lui qui mettait fin à nos étreintes… Il m'écouta, un peu inquiet.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Sais tu que c'est Charlie qui a dû me conduire ici ce matin ?

-Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

-Ma Chevrolet, elle ne démarrait pas, il a proposé de m'emmener pour ne pas faire attendre Alice pour notre rendez vous.

-Oh, je vois. Batterie ?

-A priori, non, Charlie a regardé mais malgré ses connaissances de base, il n'a rien pu faire, il semble que ce soit une panne plus importante que cela, l'usure peut être… Je le regardais dans le reflet du miroir, guettant un indice de culpabilité… Je n'étais pas dupe, nous avions conclu qu'il pourrait m'offrir une nouvelle voiture si la mienne venait à me laisser tomber, ce moment arrivait un peu trop vite à mon goût. J'avais envisagé ce coup bas et préparé une parade...

-Tu penses que Rose accepterait d'y jeter une œil ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas son pareil en tant que mécano ?

Il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle là ! Je le vis bien à son air décontenancé, il cherchait une façon de se défiler…

-Hum, et bien tu sais Rose, en ce moment…

Je ne le laissa pas trouver de réplique, je venais de définir un nouveau plan d'attaque, la perte de ma chère voiture ne serait pas vaine, tel un pion dans un jeu d'échec, je la sacrifiais.

-Remarque cette voiture que tu me proposes, je commence à lui trouver des avantages…

Son visage s'éclaira

-Tu veux dire que..tu serais prête à accepter ?

-Ca dépend, elle aura des vitres électriques ?

-Elle possèdera toutes les options que tu voudras !

-Je vais y réfléchir alors…en fait, je me demandais, si tu serais prêt à conclure un nouvel arrangement…

Il paniqua un instant, puis questionna, méfiant

-Tu veux revenir sur nos accords ?

-Non, non, rétorquais-je, je voulais seulement… continuer à faire des compromis… imagine que je te laisse m'offrir cette voiture plutôt que de faire réparer la mienne…serais tu prêt à….

-Non ! Bella ! Nous étions d'accord là-dessus..

-Mais attend un peu de m'avoir entendue ! Je me rassis, boudeuse… Il revint vers moi.

-Bon ca va, continue, excuse moi dit il en embrassant ma tempe.

-Cette baignoire, ici, maintenant. Acceptes tu de t'y baigner avec moi ?

Il encaissa le choc, il avait acquis la certitude qu'une fois notre accord passé je n'entreprendrai plus rien pour le séduire avant notre nuit de noce, il avait l'air…choqué !

- Edward, le rassurais je, juste un bain, je ne tenterai rien, promis. C'est un bon test après tout, non ?

Il me regardait, soupçonneux et dubitatif.

-Si nous nous baignons ensemble, ici et maintenant, tu accepteras une nouvelle voiture ?

Une inquiétude traversa mon esprit, s'il essayait de repousser l'échéance…j'enchaîna

-Oui et le moment est idéal, la maison est vide pour un bon moment…

Contre toute attente, il m'offrit l'un de ses sourires à me couper le souffle.

-Va pour un bain ! Fais le couler, j'arrive !

Il disparut dans sa chambre. Je n'en revenais pas encore qu'il ait accepté, avec empressement je fis couler le bain à 40° histoire de compenser la fraîcheur de son corps contre le mien, il revint rapidement, un peignoir de soie noire sur le dos, simplement fracassant…

Il s'approcha, le bain s'était rapidement rempli et arrivait au bon niveau, j'étais tétanisée, encore sous le choc de son attitude, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau.

-Tu n'ôtes pas tes sous-vêtement ?

Je sorti de ma transe, levant le bras, il comprit ma requête silencieuse et retira ma chemisette, je me retournai alors, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge, je lui épargnai la petite culotte et la retirai moi-même.

Il défit la fine ceinture de son peignoir, laissant la gravité entrainer gracieusement ce dernier vers le sol, nous étions nus à présent mais sans me laisser le temps de me retourner pour l'apercevoir il me souleva pour m'allonger confortablement dans ses bras dans la baignoire et pressa le bouton de mise en route du spa.

Nous profitâmes simplement de l'effet relaxant de cette douche sous marine pendant quelques minutes puis Edward se mis à caresser mes cheveux de ses lèvres, il me murmura à l'oreille…

-Quelle bonne idée tu as eue, je m'en veux presque de ne pas l'avoir eue plus tôt.

Il poursuivit en donnant de petits baisers partout où notre position permettait à sa bouche de me toucher, ceux qu'il distribuait à mon cou me faisaient particulièrement frissonner, malgré la douce chaleur de l'eau. Ses mains tenaient les miennes, il en lâcha une, s'autorisant à me toucher, toujours sous l'eau, là où ma peau n'avais encore jamais eu le bonheur de rencontrer la sienne. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander si cela lui semblait facile ou s'il devait se contrôler plus que d'habitude mais je craignais de gâcher l'instant et restais alanguie et muette dans ses bras.

Il continua ainsi son exploration de mon corps, changeant de côté par moment mais s'arrangeant toujours pour garder l'une de mes deux mains prisonnière, par peur de mes propres réactions peut être.

-Je t'ai promis de rester sage, tu peux me lâcher tu sais…

-Et faire confiance à tes hormones humaines ? Bella, je suis une homme raisonnable tu le sais…

Nous rîmes doucement, chacun de nous avait en mémoire les nombreux baisers qui s'enhardissaient malgré lui et nous menaient souvent au bord de la catastrophe…

-C'est différent ici lui dis je, l'effet de ce massage de jets est tellement relaxant que j'ai seulement envie..de me laisser faire… je m'endormirai presque s'il n'y avait ces minuscules grésillements que tu fais courir sur ma peau lorsque tu la touches. Ca te fait quelle impression, à toi ?

-Rassures toi, à moi aussi ca fait de l'effet, n'en doute pas, mais je me contrôle, décidément, les sensations de ce bain sont magiques.

Edward lâcha finalement mes deux mains et posa l'une des siennes sur mon sein, surprise par tant de témérité, je poussa un petit gémissement de bien être, il caressa alors ma poitrine plus hardiment, prenant mes deux seins à pleine paume, à ce moment je dû faire un effort pour ne pas me retourner, mais mon esprit se remit à fonctionner alors que, délaissant l'un de mes seins, la main d'Edward s'aventura à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, il vint caresser mon intimité ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de me faire sursauter, non pas de peur mais parce que j'étais surprise par la réaction de mon propre corps, mes jambes s'étaient instinctivement écartées légèrement, mon sexe s'offrait à la caresse, me dispensant des soubresauts qui remontaient en vaguelettes au creux de mon ventre.

Je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme, court, ténu, mais je l'avais bel et bien identifié comme tel, un abandon total m'avait envahi, cela n'échappa pas à Edward.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, je suis seulement…toute étourdie, quelle expérience !

-Tu l'as dit. Ma chérie je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, tu avais raison, c'était un excellent entrainement, ça me donne même une idée pour…tu sais quoi.

Nous étions toujours dans l'eau qui tiédissait à présent, le moment de quitter notre état mutuel de béatitude approchait, Edward rompis le silence le premier.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir sortir…on a des auditeurs.

-Ed ! Tonna la voix d'Emmet depuis le rez-de-chaussée, on a entendu le clapotis de l'eau, nous savons que tu n'es pas seul là dedans !

-Ca va répondit Edward sans hausser la voix, je sais que tu sais et tu sais que je sais que tu sais, tu essayes juste de faire rougir Bella, eh bien pour ta gouverne, ça a marché. Content ?

Un grand rire tonitruant fut sa réponse. Comme pour me consoler Edward déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-Allons-y. Sors en premier, je te suis.

Tandis, qu'il remettait son peignoir, il dit encore à l'adresse de Rosalie.

-Rose ? aurais tu le temps de retourner à Seattle avec moi ? Il faut passer chez le concessionnaire pour prendr..choisir une voiture.

Le lapsus ne m'avait pas échappé mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, je venais d'obtenir un cadeau plus beau et plus prometteur encore.


	2. Bain à remous POV Edward

**POV Edward**

Cette voiture serait parfaite pour l'aimant à catastrophes qu'était mon amour… J'avais dû discuter âprement mais l'importateur Mercedes avait fini par céder devant mes arguments, une location à ce prix, difficile pour lui de refuser, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un prototype… Si le bricolage de Rosalie tenait ses promesses, la Chevrolet finirait par ne plus démarrer d'un jour à l'autre.

J'entrai dans la villa calme, seul les battements d'un cœur si cher au mien parvenaient à mes oreilles depuis l'étage. Alice m'avait en effet parlé d'une séance de couture, je savais que ce n'était pas du goût de Bella mais qu'elle s'y prêtait de bonne grâce, ne pouvant rien refuser à ma sœur.

-Bella ? Appelais je depuis le bas des marches, pour l'avertir de ma présence.

-Ici, dans la salle de bains d'Alice, me répondit elle

Elle était simplement vêtue d'une petite culotte et d'un caraco mauve, le tissu en coton semblait rustre comparé à sa peau satinée, je me vis un instant parcourant cette peau de mes lèvres, cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, j'avais cherché sans le savoir toute ma vie celle qui illuminerait ma vie, et le destin me l'avait envoyée…

-Te voilà…dis je en l'embrassant.

-Alice vient de terminer notre séance d'essayage… Elle m'avait dit que tu ne tarderais pas, comme d'habitude elle ne s'est pas trompée.

Ainsi elle m'attendait,…cette tenue faisait elle partie d'un énième stratagème pour me séduire ? A présent elle me rendait ardemment mon baiser, parcourant mon corps de ses mains, je devais me concentrer pour ne pas céder. D'un coup, elle se détourna, attrapa la brosse à cheveux et s'affaira à se coiffer.

-Edward, dit elle, lointaine.

-Oui mon amour ? Dis je perplexe.

-Sais tu que c'est Charlie qui a dû me conduire ici ce matin ?

Quoi ? Si vite ? J'avais bien précisé à Rose une panne qui semble naturelle dans quelques jours…

-Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

-Ma Chevrolet, elle ne démarrait pas, il a proposé de m'emmener pour ne pas faire attendre Alice pour notre rendez vous.

Elle n'a pas l'air suspicieuse, attendons de voir venir…

-Oh, je vois. Batterie ?

-A priori, non, Charlie a regardé mais malgré ses connaissances de base, il n'a rien pu faire, il semble que ce soit une panne plus importante que cela, l'usure peut être…

J'essayai de paraître aussi embêté que possible, pourtant, elle ne me semblait pas en colère. Elle continua d'emblée.

-Tu penses que Rose accepterait d'y jeter une œil ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas son pareil en tant que mécano ?

Oh non, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, Rosalie était capable de le faire rien que pour me faire enrager…

-Hum, et bien tu sais Rose, en ce moment… dis je, cherchant une préoccupation imaginaire à ma sœur, mais elle enchaîna.

-Remarque cette voiture que tu me proposes, je commence à lui trouver des avantages…

Comment ? Je rêve là…

-Tu veux dire que..tu serais prête à accepter ?

-Ca dépend, elle aura des vitres électriques ?

Je me senti tout d'un coup léger, bien sûr , elle est même full options ! Je répondis plus enthousiaste que je n'aurais dû.

-Elle possèdera toutes les options que tu voudras !

-Je vais y réfléchir alors…en fait, je me demandais, si tu serais prêt à conclure un nouvel arrangement…

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, j'aurais du me méfier

-Tu veux revenir sur nos accords ?

-Non, non, retourna-t-elle illico, je voulais seulement… continuer à faire des compromis… imagine que je te laisse m'offrir cette voiture plutôt que de faire réparer la mienne…serais tu prêt à….

-Non ! Bella ! Nous étions d'accord là-dessus..

-Mais attend un peu de m'avoir entendue !

J'étais outré qu'elle ose remettre ça sur la table ! Elle s'assit, l'air furieuse, c'est un comble, c'est moi qui aurait dû l'être, mais je ne savais pas résister et la voir autrement qu'heureuse, je m'approcha d'elle.

-Bon ca va, continue, excuse moi dis je en posant un baiser sur sa tête en quête de trêve.

-Cette baignoire, ici, maintenant. Acceptes tu de t'y baigner avec moi ?

Un coup de poing en plein estomac m'aurait fait le même effet ! Donné par un vampire enfin. Quel mouche la piquait encore, n'avais je pas promis ? _Après_. Elle repris, se voulant persuasive,

- Edward, juste un bain, je ne tenterai rien, promis. C'est un bon test après tout, non ?

Savait elle qu'en utilisant mon prénom et ce ton raisonnable je ne pouvais rien lui refuser ? Je me risquai à essayer de comprendre ses motivations

-Si nous nous baignons ensemble, ici et maintenant, tu accepteras une nouvelle voiture ?

-Oui et le moment est idéal, la maison est vide pour un bon moment…

Elle n'a pas tort, et puis je sais me contrôler, moi. Finalement j'arrivais à mes fins, il fallait savoir faire des concessions.

-Va pour un bain ! Fais le couler, j'arrive !

Je filai dans ma chambre, allais je revenir en maillot ? Non, elle m'en voudrait, nu ? Là c'était un peu trop pour moi, et puis il y avait ce couloir à traverser, quelqu'un aurait pu revenir à l'improviste, bon un t-shirt alors ? Trop négligé, un essuie de bain ? Pourquoi pas…Sinon j'ai ce peignoir de soie qu'Esmée m'a ramené de Chine en 1962, ce sera parfait !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain d'Alice, me demandant au passage si elle y était pour quelque chose dans cette manigance, je vérifierai sans faute. Bella laissait sa main se faire bercer dans l'eau, visiblement nerveuse, elle en avait oublié l'eau qui remplissait suffisamment la baignoire à présent, je décidai de lui faciliter les choses,

-Tu n'ôtes pas tes sous-vêtement ?

Elle leva les bras, je passai son caraco mauve par-dessus ses épaules, le jetai au sol, elle se tourna pour me présenter l'agrafe de son soutien gorge que je me retins de défaire avec les dents, rester maître de moi….impérativement, mais cette peau si douce qui électrifiait mes sens à chaque effleurement, ma mâchoire se crispait malgré moi. Elle ôta ce qui restait sur elle pendant que je me débarrassait du peignoir. Rapidement afin de ne pas me laisser emporter par mes instincts, je la soulevai puis la reposai entre mes bras, allongée sur moi dans l'eau. Je mis en route le spa et nous nous laissâmes bercer par le bouillonnement de l'eau chaude.

L'eau chaude eut sur moi un effet inattendu, à vrai dire c'était trop chaud pour moi, et le massage des jets qui nous cernaient atténuaient mes perceptions, ce qui me permettait de me concentrer malgré le contact de sa peau contre la mienne… Je m'accorda d'entreprendre des caresses inhabituelles pour nous, je commençai par ses cheveux, son cou, les changements de rythmes de son pouls me permettait de juger du plaisir que je lui procurait.

-Quelle bonne idée tu as eue, je m'en veux presque de ne pas l'avoir eue plus tôt. Lui avouais je.

Je continuai ma progression, caressant chaque centimètre de peau, savourant le plaisir que cela me procurait et réciproquement à vrai dire. Instinctivement j'avais gardé l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, afin de l'éloigner de moi au premier signe de perte de contrôle. Elle sembla s'en offusquer.

-Je t'ai promis de rester sage, tu peux me lâcher tu sais…

-Et faire confiance à tes hormones humaines ? Bella, je suis une homme raisonnable tu le sais…

Je ris avec elle, en fait je n'avais pas une totale confiance en moi non plus, c'était bien là la source de notre prudence.

-C'est différent ici, l'effet de ce massage de jets est tellement relaxant que j'ai seulement envie..de me laisser faire… je m'endormirai presque s'il n'y avait ces minuscules grésillements que tu fais courir sur ma peau lorsque tu la touche. Ca te fait quelle impression, à toi ?

-Rassures toi, à moi aussi ca fait de l'effet, n'en doute pas, mais je me contrôle, décidément, les sensations de ce bain sont magiques.

Sa dernière déclaration fini de me rassurer et je me surpris non seulement à la lâcher mais à toucher sa poitrine, ce que m'était toujours interdit de faire jusque là, bien sûr l'effet fut assez fulgurant mais…supportable. Bella réagissait plutôt positivement à mes caresses, elle aussi gardait le contrôle, elle ne voulait sûrement pas plus que moi que les choses tournent mal…

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir glissé dans un monde parallèle, dans une réalité virtuelle et cotonneuse, mes mains étaient livrées à elle-même, elle malaxaient à présent les seins de Bella, puis contre toute attente et naturellement, l'une d'elle descendit le long de son ventre comme mue par sa propre volonté, Bella haletait légèrement, son cœur accéléra, mes doigts écartèrent doucement les lèvres étonnamment accueillantes et entrèrent en elle. Je sentis son corps tressaillir et perçu à travers sa peau dans son sang une fragrance d'ocytocine.

J'aurais du savoir, après plusieurs cursus universitaires en médecine que cette hormone appelée aussi « hormone du plaisir » était la manifestation de la jouissance, je m'étonnais simplement de l'avoir expérimenté par moi-même et surtout provoquée aussi…facilement, je m'enquis de ma bien aimée, devenue soudain amollie dans mes bras.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, je suis seulement…toute étourdie, quelle expérience !

-Tu l'as dit. Ma chérie je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, tu avais raison, c'était un excellent entrainement, ça me donne même une idée pour…tu sais quoi.

Notre nuit de noce. J'appréhendais moins tout d'un coup. Nous étions toujours dans l'eau, immobiles, profitant simplement de l'instant quand j'entendis les pas puis les pensées d'Emmet et Rosalie, ils nous avaient déjà entendus, heureusement, juste _après_…

-Je crois qu'il va falloir sortir…on a des auditeurs.

-Ed ! On a entendu le clapotis de l'eau, nous savons que tu n'es pas seul là dedans !

-Ca va répondis je, je sais que tu sais et tu sais que je sais que tu sais, tu essayes juste de faire rougir Bella, eh bien pour ta gouverne, ça a marché. Content ?

Il rigola à gorge déployée, ce fut le signal pour nous d'achever notre baignade.

-Allons-y. Sors en premier, je te suis.

-Rose ? dis en me rhabillant, aurais tu le temps de retourner à Seattle avec moi ? Il faut passer chez le concessionnaire pour prendr..choisir une voiture.

Oops, je m'étais trahi là ! Mais Bella affichait un petit sourire satisfait…et si finalement j'étais tombé moi-même dans un piège…hum tant pis, cette expérience était de bonne augure pour la suite, c'était le principal.


End file.
